A brake actuating unit of this type is known, for example, from EP 1 638 830 B1, which is incorporated by reference. The brake master cylinder and the booster stage with its electromechanical drive form a pressure generator which generates a braking pressure corresponding to a sum of an actuation force generated by the vehicle driver on a brake pedal and a boost force generated by the booster. The particular features of the previously known brake actuating unit are, inter alia, an input force sensor for detecting a signal representing the actuation force exerted by the driver, and an electronic control unit which activates the electromechanical drive of the booster stage as a function of signals supplied by the input force sensor. In the known actuating unit, the input force sensor is integrated in a piston rod which is coupled to the brake pedal and which, in the event of, inter alia, failure of the electronic control unit, enables an actuation of the brake master cylinder by the brake pedal. The input force sensor therefore moves with the piston rod upon each actuation of the brake pedal. The high manufacturing cost associated with the use of a force sensor is to be regarded as a particular disadvantage of the known brake actuating unit. The electrical connection of the force sensor to the electronic control unit is also very complex and costly, because, as already mentioned, the force sensor is integrated in the piston rod and therefore is arranged movably in relation to the electronic control unit.